Ｂｅｔｗｅｅｎ Ｔｈｅ Ｌｉｎｅｓ
by acupoflibertea
Summary: There are 365 days a year. And even single day something goes down in history. Here is a glimpse of a few. Enjoy some historical! Hetalia.
1. November 1 Stamp Act

_The United Kingdom, London_

 _November First, 1765_

 _England's P. O. V._

England should have been more happy. He had done it. He had beat France, once again, and managed to keep his colony safe.

At the thought of the young colony in New England or rather The Thirteen Colonies caused a small and fleeting smile to flicker across his freckled face.

As all parents did; he loved his child. He had cared, natured, helped, and protected the small azure eyed colony to the best of his abilities. He had watched the child continue to grow in the slow way representatives do.

But as all parents come to realize, as he did now, children grow up. He knew the small brilliant child he had cared was now a daring young man ready to prove his worth. And England knew the boy was waiting for a chance to gain freedom.

 _Well_ , the Briton mused, _he is still quite young. Perhaps this will fly over his head._

 _This_.

This was the Stamp Act. A taxation to be ordered on the North American colonies for the war he, and his people, fought to protect the colonists from French rule.

Winning the war came with a heavy price -- literally. They needed money to pay for the war and the most reasonable solution, according to the parliament, was taxing the colonist.

He, himself, had been against it. They could gather more resources and trade with the other nations or somehow find a way but his ideas were quickly shot down.

England knew for sure someone would be upset over this. No one in their right mind would allow their rights; their voices to just be shifted out.

He knew this would just add a crack to the dam about to burst...

 _And he was right._


	2. November 2 Dakotas

**Ah, hello there. If anyone out here decides to take pity on a new fan fiction writer such as I and reads this I thank you. Second, this book with include many short stories about events that happened everyday. For example; states joining the Union.**

 **Some stories may be longer than others and some WILL include OCs such as this one. Please be patient as I will not update everyday but I will do my best.**

 **Anyways, here we go.**

 _Bismarck, North Dakota_

 _November Second, 1889_

 _America's P. O. V._

Alfred breath formed frosty clouds that dissipated before his eyes as he waited for the meeting to start. The little stove that used wood to keep the building warm, mind you he brought that wood, did not keep him warm.

It could also be argued that his outfit wasn't quite made for the more harsh Northern weather of the United States of America but he did wear a giant trenchcoat. It did little to keep him warm though and he paved back and forth to keep himself busy.

The wooden door to his left opened and two people in the height of their adolescence entered. They were both dressed warmly but the differences started there.

The first was recently given the name of North Dakota when the Dakota territory was split in half. His city brown hair reached his shoulders and fell like curtains over his face. With a sigh he pushed his hair back and sat down.

"Alfred. " The second and smaller figure called. Her long caramel hair was pulled back into a tight braid that played on her thick coat. Her hazel eyes glanced at Alfred who had been deep in thought.

"Uh, yeah. Sofia." He took a seat and so did the Southern Dakota.

Alfred reached into the leather messages bag he carried with him to pull out a few documents. He set them on the table.

"As you know since Congress split your shares territory into two they promised to bring you both into the union, right?"

The states nodded as their eyes scanned the papers in front of them. Alfred watched them for a moment, mostly out of concern, before continuing on.

"Today is that day. "

There was a giant relief in saying that. He'd spent months just for both of the Dakotas to be made into states. He'd been their advocate and voice and who knew what would have happened without Alfred's help.

America quickly instructed the two on their roles as states, which to the newly made states didn't sound hard. He also answered questions and made sure if they needed help to call him.

Soon, the American male found himself back into the freezing cold snow of early November and headed to a small hotel.

This time the cold didn't seem as bad.

 **Ah another bad one. Sorry. Also if you like Colin and Sofia's design feel free to use them.**


	3. November 3 Laika

**Just a small note...** **I write these at midnight XD Oh and these are not 100% historical detailed accurate but hey, this is fan fiction we're talking about.**

 _Moscow, Soviet Union_

 _November Third, 1957_

 _Russia's P. O. V._

Ivan Braginski had always had a soft side for dogs. You know, those furry four pawed creatures that define the words best friend? Yes, his weakness was dogs.

Thank God America didn't know that.

So when Ivan walked into the high technological building, one of the highest in his whole country, to have a meeting he did not expect to hear anything about dogs.

Unfortunately, his scientists had other ideas and to know if space exploration was safe for humans they needed a guinea pig, not a literal one mind you.

Laika, a dog from the streets of the capital was chosen to be the said Guinea pig.

The dog was beautiful in the Russian's opinion and he hated to see the previous animal go. He knew there would be a very slim chance the dog would survive and it broke his heart.

He knew that all those hours with the beloved dog would end up with a giant price to pay and he knew it would be soon but he couldn't help bit in love with the dog.

So, on November third of the year 1957 Ivan found himself watching, as thousands others did, the dog being taken into space. Into a place a dog, no matter how intelligent that dog was, had no real understanding of. I mean, the humans barely knew more.

As the space capsule began its routine to leave the planet Ivan found his breath stopping as. He was certain if something bad was going to happen it would be during launching phase.

The launching went smoothly and Russia quickly released the breath he was holding hostage as he watched the spacecraft shrink from the distance.

Quickly he turned and briskly walked out of the room.

He refused to bond to any dog again for fear of losing it too.


End file.
